Amor esmeralda
by AlyTheCat91
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos están en el mundo de los humanos y allí viviran muchas aventuras pero lo que no sabe Sonic es que vivirá álgo más que eso...Sonadow a quien no le guste que no lo lea quedas bajo tu responsabilidad yo he avisado...
1. El Secreto de Sonic

**Hola!! Creo ke vengo muy pronto con otro Fic pero eske ya saben cuando la imaginacion hace acto de presencia hay que aprovechar y escribir!! . Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir que es un Sonadow asi ke si no te gusta no lo leas.Tiene que ver con la serie de Sonic X mas o menos y espero que os guste aunque en este capítulo no sale Shadow joooo TT pero a ver si puedo ponerlo en el siguiente .Espero lo disfruten bye!**

Era un día normal y corriente como otro cualquiera, se había levantado del tejado de la casa como siempre, a él le gustaba dormir allí todas las noches, no cómo sus amigos que dormían en una cama dentro de la casa de su amigo Chris; en verdad ese muchacho era muy bueno al dejarles alojarse allí, ya que no conocían muy bien ese sitio y él los podría ayudar pero a diferencia de ellos a él le encantaba dormir a la intemperie sintiendo las estrellas y la Luna de manta se relaja verlas todas las noches.

Un rayo azul como todas las mañanas temprano salto del tejado al suelo y comenzó a correr a velocidad supersónica sin decir nada como siempre, él sabía que eso estaba mal pero no lo podía evitar él era así y todos lo sabían. Durante su recorrido escuchó voces de la gente que al parecer pedían ayuda, de seguro que Eggman ya había vuelto a soltar a un robot de los suyos y por eso fue pero por el camino se encontró con un rayo rojo que corría a su lado, era Knuckles.

-Sonic…creo que Eggman ya ha soltado a uno de sus patéticos robots a sembrar el caos.- dijo Knuckles alcanzándolo y sonriendo.

-Cuánto tiempo Knuckles al parecer si está vivo colega…venga carguémonos a ese robot rápido eso sí puedes ser más rápido que yo.- y nada mas decir eso Sonic empezó a correr mas rápido dejando a Knuckles atrás.

-¡Ahh! Ese Sonic!! Siempre hace de las suyas.-y fue tras el.

El robot estaba en medio de la calle era uno grande, de metal y estaba lanzando misiles por todas partes, Sonic se lanzó hacia el y le metió una patada pero el robot ni se inmuto por lo que Sonic empezó a investigar su punto débil pero Knuckles de ingenuo nada mas llegar se lanzó hacia él con puñetazos, pero lo único que consiguió de eso era que el robot lo mandara contra una pared.

-hmmm ¿te gusta jugar verdad?- dijo Knuckles mientras se levantaba pero Sonic descubrió su punto débil y se lo cargó de un spin Dash haciendo que el robot hiciera una gran explosión y volara por los aires, mientras él caía de forma elegante al suelo y toda la gente le aplaudía mientras salían de sus escondites. Sonic se acercó a Knuckles.

-Oye colega ¿estas bien?- preguntó ayudando a levantarse a Knuckles.

- Pues claro que estoy bien…tú siempre me adelantas…- y empezó a irse mientras Sonic volvía a casa de Chris.

--En otro lugar—

Era un sitio oscuro y oculto en donde se encontraba un hombre mayor, alto y gordo sentado en una gran silla, mirando una pantalla donde se veía a Sonic, cada uno de su pasos, a cada sitio a donde iba él lo sabría ya que ese robot solo fue una tapadera para saber sus acciones.

-Jojojojojojo y se va tan tranquilo sin saber lo que le espera, él se cree que le he puesto ese robot para que se divierta, de veras este erizo a veces es muy inocente jojojojojojojo ya verá lo que le espera jojojojojojojo.-

-Doctor creo que ya hemos conseguido introducirnos en la base de datos del Gobierno- dijo Decoe a Eggman mientras este se sentaba en su lugar.

-Bien ahora miremos a ver sus secretos mejores guardados.-

Eggman, Decoe y Bocoe seguían investigando hasta que ante ellos apareció una foto que era conocida para Eggman….

-¡¡No puede ser!!-dijo Eggman sorprendido mientras seguía investigando….

--En casa de Chris--

Sonic en ese momento había llegado a la casa y Amy se lanzó a su cuello como de costumbre.

-¡¡Sonicccc!! ¿Donde has estado?-decía mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

-Amy….pues…solo he ido a dar una vuelta.-dijo mientras se zafaba de Amy, en verdad a Sonic no le gustaba para nada que Amy lo cogiera de esa manera y que lo mirara de esa forma. Mientras Amy preparaba la comida (ya que Chris y su familia se habían ido de viaje ellos se quedaron solos en la casa tanto Tails, Cream, Amy y él).

A veces se preguntaba si algún día ella se rendiría de intentar conquistarlo, porque para él por mucho que hiciera ella, nunca le interesaría porque había algo dentro de él que le decía que nunca se podría enamorar de Amy, ya que tenía mucho defectos que a él no les gustaban para nada, como por ejemplo lo posesiva que era con él, su forma grosera que era con la gente, cuando ella quería hacer algo y éstos no la dejaban… en resumen a Amy solo la veía como una amiga nada más pero él nunca le dio ninguna esperanza no sabía porque ella seguía empeñada en que era su novio o en que él era de ella, pero es que aparte de todo eso él tenía un secreto, un secreto que nunca le ha revelado a nadie ese secreto por el cual Sonic jamás podría enamorarse de Amy.

-¿Te pasa algo Sonic? – preguntó Tails en verdad a Sonic se le veía una mala cara mirando cabizbajo al suelo como preocupado por algo…

-No… no me pasa nada Tails…-dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba; pero Tails le acompañó al tejado porque aunque quisiera mentir de que estaba bien, Tails lo conocía muy bien y sabía que eso era mentira y que solo lo decía para tranquilizarlo, pero él como amigo tenía que ir a ayudar a Sonic fuese cual fuese su problema y por esa razón lo siguió. Ya en el tejado…

-Sonic dime que te pasa…¿estas bien?-Tails se lo pregunto aunque él sabía que Sonic no estaba bien se le notaba.

-Tails…no es nada es solo…-empezó a decir pero de repente se quedó callado.

-Ya se…es Amy ¿verdad Sonic?-dijo Tails mirando a Sonic esperando su respuesta.

-Si…es ella y soy yo….en verdad nunca podré corresponderla Tails y se que eso es mal para ella pero yo nunca podría corresponderla aunque me empeñara a eso.-Dijo Sonic mirando al cielo.

No se si deba decírselo a Tails este secreto que llevo conmigo, puede que no lo comprenda como pasara con todos mis amigos pero si no digo nada será peor, pero a lo mejor él lo entienda...él es mi mejor amigo y sé que si se lo cuento me ayudará- pensaba Sonic mientras veía a Tails que estaba pensativo para darle una respuesta.

-Ya se Sonic…es normal que ella no te guste es demasiado caprichosa, pesada,….-empezó a decir Tails pero Sonic le cortó en ese momento-No es realmente eso Tails…es algo mucho más complicado-empezó a decir Sonic – Aunque ella tenga esos defectos no es eso lo principal de que nunca pueda amarla.

-Entonces…¿Qué es Sonic?-preguntó Tails mirándolo con interés.

-Bueno es….que en verdad no me gustan las chicas…..-tragó saliva-me gustan mas los chicos…-terminó de decir Sonic aliviado al ver que ya soltó la sopa. Sonic esperaba un gesto de burla por parte de Tails aunque fuera una sonrisa…pero no Tails estaba ahí mirándolo como diciendo así que ese es el motivo.

-ya se que pensarás de mi….-empezó a decir Sonic pero Tails le cortó.

-No Sonic…eso…eso no es nada malo…es tu gusto como cualquier gusto de otra cosa como por ejemplo la comida, la música, los juegos etc.…así que no te preocupes Sonic que tú serás siempre mi amigo te guste lo que te guste y hagas lo que hagas…ten por seguro que tendrás siempre mi apoyo, mi amistad y mi ayuda ¿vale?-termino por decir Tails mientras le sonreía y le daba unos ligeros golpes en la espalda.

Sonic ante eso no pudo evitar llorar abrazando a Tails y diciéndole que le agradecía mucho sus palabras. Después de su confesión a Tails se sintió muy bien consigo mismo y se echó al tejado mirando las estrellas pensando en quien sería su futuro amor pero lo que no se imaginaba era que pronto lo conocería.

Mientras en ese momento Eggman seguía investigando lo que vio; ya tenía suficiente información de lo que quería por lo que sonrió satisfecho preparándose a que Sonic recibiera un gran golpe con su nuevo plan que se llamaba **Proyecto Shadow´´.**

**Bueno ya he terminado este primer capítulo espero que os guste y me dejen reviews como digo siempre admito de todo excepto insultos. Me encantarían que dejaran su opinion acerca de este capitulo les agradeceria mucho y nos os preocupeis las/los ke seais fans de Shadow que ya saldrá en el siguiente capítulo ok? o eso espero...**

**Adios!! y besos para todos!! **

**os kiero!! by:Sonadow4Ever**


	2. La sombra

**Hola todos aquí ya llegué con el segundo capítulo del Fic, siento hacerlos esperar pero es que estoy en los ultimos exámenes finales de curso y apenas tengo tiempo... pero ya dejo de agobiarlos con tanta charla y al Fic!! .**

**_--Amor Esmeralda--_**

**_Capítulo 2:-La Sombra..._**

Era una noche oscura y fría, era tarde, muy tarde y lo único que se escuchaba en toda la calle era el murmullo del viento…de una de las esquinas de la calle apareció una sombra y empezó a andar tranquilamente hasta que llegó enfrente de un museo y se coló fácilmente y entró sigilosamente…ni las cámaras ni los rayos láser que había lo podrían detener ya que él era muy experto, aunque llevara muchos años sin moverse aún no había perdido sus destrezas. Consiguió meterse sin que nadie lo notase y giró unas pocas curvas y allí llegó a la sala en donde estaba la esmeralda; aquella esmeralda era tan brillante y luminosa que se quedó por un momento observándola admirando ese brillo que las hacía únicas y muy diferentes del resto, pero despertó de ese sueño y comenzó con el plan.

Así que rompió el cristal bruscamente como le dijo el doctor y cogió la esmeralda verde sin dudarlo, de inmediato empezó a sonar la alarma y las cámaras se activaron y las cámaras lo vieron unos segundos y después….aquel personaje había desaparecido corriendo a velocidad supersónica. Pero en la calle un montón de robots quisieron impedirle el paso pero la sombra sonrió malignamente y los destruyó de inmediato. Salió corriendo de aquel lugar mientras unas pequeñas farolas lo iluminaron dejando a ver que era un erizo de color negro y rojo…

--En otro lugar--

Sonic acababa de salir de casa de Chris después de hablar con Tails, no podía dormir aquella noche, por lo que decidió salir a dar una vuelta por ahí observando el cielo y las estrellas hasta que llegó a un pequeño parque de la ciudad y se tumbó pero al rato una especie de luz amarilla se empezó a acercar a él y vio como un montón de robots lo empezaron a rodear y apuntar con las pistolas y armas, Sonic al instante se levantó hasta que un robot.

-Objetivo Sonic the Hedgehog….misión detenerlo y llevar a la prisión por el robo de una esmeralda.-dijo el robot mientras se acercaba a Sonic con unas esposas mientras los otros robots seguían apuntándolo. Sonic se quedó dudoso un segundo, pero al instante salió corriendo de allí y mientras este corría los robots lo seguían de cerca pero él no se iba a que dar quieto esperando a que lo capturaran mientras en su cabeza… Pero ¿qué pasa con estos robots? ¿Por qué quieren atraparme? No son robots de Eggman… pensaba Sonic hasta que se hartó de huir y destruyó unos pocos pero aparecieron mas y siguió huyendo y destruyendo hasta que solo quedó el último robot que era el mas grande de todos…jejeje contra mas grande peor la caída.. pensó Sonic y lo destruyó fácilmente hasta que quedó libre de robots encima…pero en el momento que Sonic destruyó a aquel robot una luz amarilla intensa apareció delante de él….

-¿Que es eso?-se preguntó Sonic mientras se tapaba los ojos mientras la luz se desvaneció y de ella salió una sombra…. ¿una sombra? No era un erizo de color rojo negro como la noche con unos ojos rubís penetrantes que lo miraban fijamente…Sonic se quedó sorprendido ese erizo se parecía muchísimo a él….aparte que había algo en él que lo dejó confundido mirándolo y observándolo….

-Buenas noches…-dijo es erizo sacando a Sonic de sus pensamientos-por fin te conozco cara a cara Sonic…veo de que es cierto que nos parecemos…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Sonic confundido poniéndose en posición de combate, pero ¿ese erizo negro de ahí como sabía como se llamaba? ¿Y como era que lo conocía?…Pero eso a Sonic no le importaba demasiado solo importaba saber que quería de él…

-mmm! Aunque no lo sepas sé mucho sobre ti, me han estado hablando de ti y tus habilidades y he venido a comprobar por mi cuenta para ver si son ciertas las cosas que he escuchado…pero por lo que he visto… no eres muy bueno que digamos…

-¿Qué dices? ¡¡Tu eres el impostor por quién me han confundido todos!! Y…-de repente Sonic se quedó callado porque recibió un golpe inesperado de el erizo negro que hizo que lo mandara lejos de él cayendo al suelo tumbado, Sonic se estaba levantando cuando el erizo negro le puso un pié encima de su pecho y se acercaba a Sonic.

-No creo que tu eres el impostor Sonic…poseo mucho poder para no ser uno original…-dijo el erizo bicolor mientras le sonreía mostrando sus hermosos colmillos a Sonic. Pero Sonic no se quedó quieto e intentó pegarle al erizo negro para que se quitara de encima, pero el erizo de ojos rubí lo esquivo riéndose de Sonic.

-Veo de que eres muy predecible Sonic…-decía mientras se acercaba a él y sonriendo de forma maquiavélica.

-Ouch!-Sonic empezó a levantarse-¿quién eres?-preguntó Sonic una vez levantado.

-No creo que deba decírtelo por ahora pero ya lo sabrás.-dijo y así empezaron con una dura pelea, Sonic cada vez que intentaba un ataque contra el erizo bicolor veía que era bastante fuerte casi como él y eso lo sorprendía nunca se hubiera imaginado de que existiera un ser tan poderoso como él, ya sabia su fuerza y ahora quería saber si era igual de rápido que él.

-No esta mal estoy casi impresionado-decía Sonic-pero a ver cómo eres de rápido en una carrera contra mí- nada mas decir eso un rayo azul salió corriendo, y un segundo después un rayo negro empezó a seguirlo y al momento lo alcanzó, cosa que sorprendió mucho más a Sonic -vaya es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaba se decía Sonic mientras lo miraba como iba a su lado corriendo mientras su mechón de pelo blanco danzaba con el viento de una forma sensual…(niñas no se motiven todavía ¬¬ XD).

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme?-dijo el erizo de ojos rubí mientras sonreía con mucho orgullo, mientras Sonic aún estaba algo confundido no solo por lo fuerte que era si no por las miradas que le echaba le ponían nervioso… El erizo bicolor decidió atacarlo de nuevo, Sonic lo esquivó pero de repente el erizo negro contraatacó con puñetazos y volvió a derribar a Sonic. Sonic intentó atacarlo de nuevo pero para sorprea de él el erizo de color noche desapareció con una luz amarilla y segundos despues le dió una patada a Sonic en la cara derribándolo al suelo.

- …. ¿Te gusta jugar sucio verdad?-decía Sonic mientras lo miraba desde el suelo aunque…cuando lo vio allí de pie a su vera con la Luna de fondo…empezó a sentirse extraño y sus mejillas empezaron a arder… no abía por que pero e dió cuenta que tenía una voluptosa figura...

-Este solo es el principio Sonic….si hubiera usado todo mi poder ahora estarías mucho peor…-dijo el erizo bicolor mientras lo observaba desde arriba como estaba allí tirado en el suelo…hasta que se fijó en sus ojos y casi se cae de la impresión…eran hermosos ojos de color verde esmeralda….que tenían ese brillo de inocencia y de dulzura…….unos ojos que creyó que jamás volvería a ver… el erizo negro cogió a Sonic del brazo haciendo que este lo mirara a la cara y Sonic en vez de apartarlo por alguna razón se quedó hay quieto y mirándolo a la cara mientras que el erizo bicolor seguía observando esos ojos…..

De repente un auto apareció de la nada y el erizo negro lo soltó del brazo mientras se apartaba y empezaron a desvanecerse esos pensamientos que tenia antes y volvió a tener esa cara de desconfianza y rencor mientras Sonic miro de donde era aquella luz y vio a Chris en un coche.

-¡¡Sonicccc!! Ya vienen!!-grito Chris mientras se quería bajar pero su abuelo no le dejó. Sonic miro a su lado donde se suponía que estaría aquel erizo misterioso pero para sorpresa de Sonic ya no estaba…. En un momento más una pila de policías y robots empezaron a rodearlo mientras que el sargento se acercó a Sonic.

-¡¡Sonic tenemos que arrestarte por el robo de una esmeralda!!-decía mientras sacaba unas esposas. Sonic dudó en huir pero pensó que para que huir eso no le serviría de nada solo pensar que en verdad era el quien robo la esmeralda, por eso quiso dejarse capturar en contra de lo que decía Chris por que intento razonar con los polis llorando, pero ellos le dijeron que no era posible.

-Tranquilo Chris volveré amigo.-dijo Sonic mientras se subía a un helicóptero.

Desde una terraza una sombra observaba como Sonic se iba…y empezaba a pensar en porque el le recordó a aquella persona…. María… susurró y se fue de allí.

_Continuará..._

**Bueno hasta aquí llegó mi imaginacion de seguro que habeis visto esta parte en Sonic X cuando Shadow y Sonic se conocen jejeje solo que cómo yo la he escrito eta mucho mejor XDDD...bueno no se como ha quedado por eso pido reviews y dejen su opinión o ideas . que de seguro me vienen bien. Adios!! Intentaré subir el próximo lo antes posible asi que solo os pido ke seais pacientes ok? Gracias!! D**


	3. La Isla prision

**Bueno aquí llego yo con el siguiente capitulo de este fic, ahora que estoy de vacaciones creo que tendre ma tiempo o a lo mejor no si me voy por ahi XDDD quien sabe bueno solo digo que este capitulo solo es de relleno un poco y que ya sabre cómo le sigo y que lo he modificado bastante ya que no se parece mucho al de la serie de SonicX XDDD ahora al fic! D**

**Cap 3 En la Isla Prisión''**

El erizo negro corría hacia donde tenía que ir, pensando en Sonic y en esos hermosos ojos que tenía…'' ¡alto! ¿Pero que estoy pensando?'' se dijo sí mismo el erizo bicolor sonrojándose levemente…''debo de estar loco…. '' Pensó ya mas tranquilo. Siguió patinando hasta que llegó a la base secreta de la persona que le había despertado de su animación en suspenso. Cuando llegó allí estaba el Doctor Eggman con Bocoe y Decoe sonriendo como un loco.

-¡Bien hecho Shadow!- dijo Eggman dándole la mano- has mandado a ese erizo a la isla prisión de donde te saque yo, seguro que no le vemos en un largo tiempo-.Eggman de verdad estaba feliz de saber que Sonic estaba arrestado y que no se interpondría en sus planes como otras veces.

-si ha estado fácil, ese erizo no era rival para mi.- dijo Shadow dándose la vuelta sin mirar a Eggman. En verdad no quería pensar en Sonic….y menos en sus ojos.

-vale Shadow ahora creo que tenemos que empezar con el plan que me dijiste y para eso me hace falta tu esmeralda.-dijo Eggman impaciente por que Shadow se la diese.

-si doctor-y se la dio.

Al rato vino una chica murciélago que se hacia llamar Roux o Rouge que mas le daba a él, él solo se quería estar solo y pensar en aquella persona que fue tan importante para el. Los ojos de Sonic esos ojos le había echo recordar a maría…aquella dulce niña que lo arriesgó todo por él.

-María…-suspiró Shadow- pagaran todos por lo que te hicieron…te vengaré y nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, te lo prometo.

Shadow bajó del tejado y se puso a hablar con Rouge, era simpática la chica, pero no le gustaba las miraditas que le echaba cualquiera diría que le estaba coqueteando. Eggman le informó a Shadow de que Rouge le ayudaría para en los robos de las siguientes esmeraldas ya que ella era una ladrona bien experta, Shadow pensó para si mismo ''quien no lo sabría con las pintas que lleva''.

-¿Que has dicho Eggman? ¬¬-preguntó Rouge enojada.

-Bueno Rouge….me refería a que tú sabes de que eres una busca tesoros experta. '

-Ammmm… mas te vale que fuera eso Doctor ¬¬- dijo Rouge mientras se levanto y empezó a menear las caderas mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

-Cuando sepáis algo del paradero de la próxima esmeralda me avisáis…-dijo Rouge a Eggman -adiós guapo.-dijo refiriéndose a Shadow. Shadow no se motivo por eso ni mucho menos el pasaba por completo de esas cosas.

**--En la Isla prisión--**

Sonic acababa de llegar a la isla prisión de donde él sabia que jamás podría salir solo, le haría falta ayuda por eso no se puso nervioso y se tumbó tan tranquilo en su celda rodeada por agua 

esperando a que sus amigos irían a rescatarlo y no se equivocaba, ya que sus amigos estaban preparándolo todo para ir en su rescate pero sobre todo Amy que estaba echa una loca y Chris lloraba porque quería ir…pero sus padres no le dejaron y por eso se tuvo que quedar allí esperando a que Amy y Tails llegaran con el.

-Bueno Sonic…si no puedes escapar no hay porque alarmarse solo hay que esperar a que vengan a por ti…-se dijo el a si mismo cuando de repente se acordó del porque estaba ahí y empezó a pensar en aquel erizo negro…. ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué me conoce? ¿Quién le habrá hablado de mi? Pero lo mas raro de todo esto… porque me fijé tanto en el…''.-Sonic se sonrojó- en verdad se ve bien apuesto''- ¿será que me gusta?''-pensó ¡¡no imposible!! De seguro que el es otro enemigo y no debe gustarme ni nada por el estilo, eso estaría mal''…pensó poniéndose algo triste.

-no se para que me tormento si esto no va conmigo.-dijo Sonic hablando para si mismo, suspiró y se echó a dormir boca arriba esperando a que sus amigos fueran a por él.

**--En la base de Eggman-- **

Eggman pudo localizar otras esmeraldas del Caos pero había un problema según Eggman, estaban en la isla prisión de donde sacaron a Shadow y donde Sonic se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Pues este es el plan...-terminó Eggman de contar a Shadow y Rouge.

-Esto no va a ser problema Doctor, si escapamos una vez de allí lo haremos otra vez.-dijo Shadow con toda seguridad mientras pensaba que allí estaría Sonic y deseaba verlo para poder ver de nuevo sus ojos, esos ojos que le recordaron a María.

Así que con algo de prisa Shadow y todo el equipo se pusieron en marcha hacia la isla prisión cada uno con su papel y su misión que hacer. Y con el control de Caos de Shadow llegaron a la isla prisión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Amy y Tails estaban a punto de llegar a la isla en el Tornado X cuando vieron a Eggman con un montón de misiles echándolos a la prisión como un loco, mientras salían robots que Eggman los destrozaba fácilmente.

-Que patéticos- dijo Eggman y empezó a destrozarlos todos mientras Tails y Amy ya aterrizaban en la isla con el Tornado X-

-¡¡Vamos Tails!!-gritó Amy mientras lo dejaba atrás y desde lejos pudo ver a su Sonic, o eso creía ella porque en verdad era Shadow; Amy corrió y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-¡¡Sonic, sabía que tu lograrías escapar solo, que alegría verte bien!!-y empezó a achucharlo mas fuerte, mientras Shadow se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer con esa niña que le estaba 

abrazando creyendo que era Sonic. Amy sintió extraño a Sonic cuando miró a su vera y vio a Rouge eso era imposible, Sonic jamás estaría con Rouge. Y soltó de inmediato a Shadow.

-¡¡No eres Sonic!¡ ¿Quien eres?-pregunto y gritó Amy mientras veía que Tails se acercaba. Tails se acercó a Amy y la vio preocupada, y también vio que ese no era Sonic tampoco.

-Eso no os importa saberlo-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y vieron que era Eggman con su robot. Exploto la pared y Rouge y Shadow de inmediato entraron mientras Amy estaba atontada Tails luchaba contra Eggman.

-Shadow aquí nos separamos, tu pon la bomba mientras yo voy a por las esmeraldas.-dijo Rouge ya dentro de la base.

-De acuerdo nos vemos en unos 10 minutos.-dijo Shadow y tiró por otra calle. En verdad Shadow estaba preocupado por la bomba que iba poner ya que si Sonic se encontraba allí podría matarlo…pero pensó que sus amigos se encargarían de que eso no pasase.

Sonic estaba escuchando todo el escándalo que había fuera y se preguntó si eran sus amigos.

Espero que no estén en un lio metido.-pensó Sonic preocupado por ellos.

A los segundos vio como una puerta se iba abriendo y apareció Amy, Sonic se sorprendió mucho que hacia Amy allí.

-¡hola mi Sonic!..Dijo Amy realmente feliz de verlo aunque a Sonic ese ''Mi Sonic'' no le gusto demasiado.

-Amy ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto extrañado.

-Pues he venido a rescatarte yo misma porque Tails esta ocupado con Eggman y no quería quedarme sentada sin hacer nada sabiendo que tu estas aquí, mi Sonic.-dijo Amy poniéndose colorada y le brillaban los ojos de felicidad.

-Amy…mira…-Sonic estaba a punto de contarle de que no la quería y que no siguiera con eso de que él era suyo, aunque Amy pensaba que le iba a decir que la quería...cuando un robot atacó a Amy pero Amy lo destrozó con su martillo furiosa.

-¡¡Maldito robot!! , ¡¡Has arruinado el mejor momento de mi vida!!-dijo Amy realmente furiosa.-¡¡Primero confundí a mi Sonic con el erizo negro de antes y ahora esto!!

Sonic abrió mucho los ojos y se impresionó al instante.

-¿Qué has dicho Amy?... ¿Un erizo negro?-pregunto algo impaciente.

-Si es un erizo negro y rojo que se parece mucho a ti, creo que trabaja con el Doctor Eggman por que le dio instrucciones.

-Vámonos de aquí ya.-dijo Sonic impaciente, cualquier cosa se puede esperar de las instrucciones de Eggman.

Sonic de inmediato rompió la puerta de la celda y cogió a Amy de la mano y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la salida mientras pensaba en ir a buscar a ese erizo misterioso, tenía que saber por lo menos como se llama y quien es, por que trabaja con Eggman, todo eso necesitaba saber de él.

Shadow ya había colocado la bomba y la puso a detonación de 20 minutos para poder huir de allí. Rouge también había cogido todas las esmeraldas y se había ido hace rato con Eggman, pero Shadow solo daba vueltas por el establecimiento para localizar la celda de Sonic hasta que lo vio pasar en un segundo con Amy de la mano y eso le molestó algo.

Sonic dejo a Amy con Tails y les dijo que se fueran en el Tornado X ahora mismo, aún en contra de los gritos de Amy, y le dijo que él tenía algo pendiente que hacer, y tanto Tails como Amy se fueron en el Tornado mientras Sonic se dispuso a buscar a Shadow por todas partes, hasta que lo vio ir hacia la selva y lo siguió hasta que lo alcanzó.

-¡Por fin te encuentro, ahora me dirás quien eres!-dijo Sonic a Shadow.

-Ya lo sabrás Sonic… -dijo Shadow algo enojado por lo que vio antes y de inmediato se pusieron a pelear hasta que Shadow cogió a Sonic de un brazo y lo estampó contra un árbol y puso sus brazos a cada uno de los lados de la cabeza de Sonic impidiendo que se escapara. Eso puso nervioso a Sonic pues empezó otra vez a pensar que ese erizo era muy apuesto y empezó a sonrojarse, mientras que Shadow solo lo miraba a los ojos y se sentía bien…esos ojos verdes esmeralda le hacía sentir tranquilo y en paz, pero todo el momento se arruinó con la voz de Rouge que se acercaba y Shadow no tuvo de otra que pegarle a Sonic un puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que se cayera al suelo desmayado por el golpe.

-¡¡Shadow toma esta esmeralda y larguémonos de aquí ensegui…Dios mío!!-dijo Rouge impactada al ver a Sonic en el suelo tirado.- ¡¡no podemos dejarlo aquí Shadow!!...Shadow replicó en falso:- Me atacó no tuve de otra lo dejaremos aquí y un problema menos.- dijo Shadow fríamente aún se acordaba de esa imagen de Sonic cogiéndole la mano a esa niña rosa pija ¬¬ (pues vaya que si es celoso y mira que solo le gusta XDDDDD).

-No nos lo llevamos y ya veremos lo que hacemos.-dijo Rouge e informó a Eggman y el dijo que se lo llevaran y Shadow lo cogió e hizo en Control de Caos y a los pocos segundos la isla exploto por los aires.

A lo lejos se escuchó ¡¡SONICCCCCCCCCC!! Ya que la explosión fue tan fuerte que lo vieron tanto Amy como Tails desde el cielo en el Tornado X y creían ambos que Sonic estaba muerto…

**Bueno que pensais? . no he seguido mucho el patrón de la historia y al contrario de la erie se llevan a Sonic y no a Chris jejejejeje y ya vere que hago para que estos dos ya se lien jejejejeje . bueno prometo subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible ok? Bye!! Pido reviews!! por favor!!**


	4. La verdad de Shadow

**Hola a todos!! A lo mejor ya me han olvidado y eso pero kiero ke sepan ke siento mucho haberme ido así T.T he estado bastante tiempo sin inspiración de veras…y espero ke puedan llegar a perdonarme si he dejado a alguien ansioso de que siga la historia =( pero bueno aki volvi!!!! Y esta vez espero no irme ashii y dejar una historia medio echa!!! Porke no pienso dejarla a mediaas!!! Así ke aki dejo la siguiente parte =) espero la disfruten y dejen reviews sobre criticas ideas y sugerencias pliss! Porke me hacen falta muchas! . me ha salido muy flojita lo digo por eso =(**

Todo estaba oscuro…lo único que recordaba era a una voz gritando ''SONICCCC'' y después una especie de explosión…donde estaba? Que era ese lugar? No lo sabía pero no perdió oportunidad de levantarse cosa que no pudo hacer y se dio cuenta que estaba atado con cadenas muy resistentes.

-¿¡¡Quién me ha hecho esto!!?? Soltadme ahora mismo!!

-No tienes porque gritar asi Sonic. De repente una especie de cúpula se abrió y fuera de ella estaban Eggman y Rouge mirándolo sonriendo.

-Jajaja! Ya veo que te sorprendes vernos ehh?-dijo Eggman sonriendo con cara macabra.

-Para nada Eggman se que solo a ti se le ocurre inventar cosas que se rompen fácilmente.-mientras decía eso Sonic rompió sus ataduras y rompió la cúpula haciendo un gran estruendo y echando a correr.

-¿Quién decía de sorpresas? Jajajaja. –Sonic miro hacia atrás burlándose de Eggman cuando una figura negra se puso delante de él y lo empujo hacia una jaula hermética bastante reforzada y en un acto reflejo golpeo como pudo a la jaula para salir.

-¡Otra vez tu!-cuando termino de dar patadas y puñetazos a la jaula miro a Shadow quien solo sonreía mirándolo pensando que era muy inocente de que tendría tan fácil escapatoria después de haberlo capturado tan fácil.

-JOJOJOJOJO! ¿Sonic de veras creías que tendrías tan fácil escapatoria? No lo creo…y menos con Shadow de guardia jojojojo si Sonic este es Shadow creo que no habéis tenido ocasión de presentaros formalmente.

Sonic se quedo mirando a Shadow fijamente durante un momento…'' ¿Shadow? ¿Así te llamas? Que hermoso nombre como tu…'' Sonic movió su cabeza golpeándose un poco el coco '' ¿Pero que estas pensando? ¡Solo es un nombre como otro cualquiera! ''

-Bien ahora que Sonic está a buen recaudo Rouge necesito tu ayuda para que vayas a buscar cierta gema que me hace falta de cierto equidna rojo.

-Je, no hay problema doctor pero si voy por ella me debe asegurar que una vez que no le haga falta me la de…- dijo Rouge con gesto sexy poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-Claro que sí sin problema...ven y hablemos el asunto...-Eggman y Rouge salieron fuera dejando a Sonic y Shadow solos, y durante unos momentos hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que Sonic sin aguantarlo más empezó a preguntar a Shadow varias cosas.

-¿Y dónde vienes tu por cierto?...-pregunto Sonic con curiosidad.

-… ¿Y a ti que te importa?-pregunto Shadow acercándose un poco a la jaula de Sonic y apoyándose en ella.

- Nada más me extraña que un…bueno…chico como tú este a las ordenes de ese huevo pudiendo estar en otro sitio….je…-Sonic se rascó la cabeza un poco sonrojado sin saber que decir, estaba algo confuso por todo lo que había pasado y más aun por lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento en vez de idear un plan para salir o intentar averiguar que hacia esa bola de Eggman estaba ahí charlando con ese erizo negro intentando saber más de él, es más le gustaba hablar con el aunque él no parecía muy entusiasmado de estar ahí vigilándolo y escuchándolo o eso le parecía a Sonic porque no dejaba de mirarlo y eso le hacía sentir algo incómodo.

-¿Tanto te interesa? Pues bien te lo diré…-Shadow se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con el queriendo contarle todo porque por primera vez alguien se interesaba por escuchar la historia que tanto tiempo lleva consigo guardada…

Estaban preocupados por él…nada mas habían pasado unos días y aun no sabían nada de el…lo único que sabían es que en la Isla Prisión, Sonic no estaba ya que no habían encontrado cadáveres según las autoridades anunciaron en televisión.

-¡¡¡TENEMOS QUE SABER DONDE ESTA!!!-grito Amy desesperada ya sin aguantar la ausencia de Sonic ni un momento más.

-Amy…se que estas preocupada pero…-empezo a decir Tails lentamente para tranquilizarla un poco pero Amy le contesto.-¡¡NI TRANQUILA NI NADA TAILS!! .

-Está bien…no te pongas asi…O_O…-dijo Tails con algo de miedo.

De repente vino Knuckles todo desesperado a casa de Chris entrando por una ventana y cogió a Tails de los hombros.

-¿¡Dónde está Sonic!? ¡¡¡Necesito hablar con él!!!-Empezo a zarandear a Tails de repente.

-¡¡¡Knuckles tranquilo!!! Nosotros también queremos saber donde esta….pero….

-¡Me han robado la Master Esmerald ha sido esa murciélago!- dijo gritando con mucha furia.

-¡¡¡QUEEEEEE!!!!!?????-dijeron todos al unísono.

Shadow estaba hablando con Sonic de lo mas normal casi con actitud amable y triste pero no del todo y Sonic lo escuchaba todo interesado en saber más de él sin acordarse de que él era un rehén que Eggman estaba planeando algo malvado…por ahora le conto que él no era real y que solo era una vida creada…y le hablo de esa tal María la niña a la quiso mucho y después gente como en la que hay en la Tierra la mataron todo lo que le paso.

-Siento mucho lo de tu amiga Shadow…pero no toda la gente del planeta es mala…también hay gente buena….en serio.-dijo Sonic sonriéndole algo pero esas palabras solo pusieron histérico a Shadow.

-¡¡No es verdad!! ¡¡Todos ellos son culpables ninguno se merece ninguna misericordia!! ¡¡ Ni siquiera tu Sonic The Hedgehog!!-lo miro con gesto despreciable y Sonic bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos, por alguna razón esa mirada lo lastimó algo, se sentía como un niño pequeño siendo regañado pero como todos los niños el defendió su inocencia en el asunto.

-¡¡No es asi!! ¡¡Yo no hice nada ni nadie de este planeta pagara nada porque simplemente son inocentes la mayoría!!-Sonic por fin abrió los ojos, ojos algo humedecidos por alguna extraña razón y se enfrentó a Shadow cara a cara y este solo dejo de mirar a Sonic y salió de la sala sin decir nada. En cuando Shadow salió Sonic se sintió mal por haberse enfrentado así con él pero no iba a dejar a nadie que destruyera el planeta ni siquiera a Shadow The Hedgehog… el primer chico del cual aunque intentó evitarlo había empezado a amar sin darse cuenta…

**Aki yia me kede sin mas ke decir . estoy sin ideas!!! No se ke hacer necesito ayudar urgente xD porke sino veo ke el fic va a ir a peor .__. Espero esta parte no haya kedado muy flojita es ke kiero ke sonic y shadow vayan poco a poco y no a lo bestia xD pero nose nose mmmm….**


	5. Nuevos sentimientos

**Bueno holaaa chicos espero que no hayan sufrido mucho en la espera de otro capitulo de este fic xD lo siento por no subir tan seguido es que apenas tengo time para escribir y bueno estoy de exámenes y de trabajos hasta la coronilla menos mal que hoy me dio por escribir ya que tuve un tiempito de tiempo libre owo y aquí va el siguiente capítulo =D espero les guste y me dejen reviews!!!!**

Capitulo 5 ''Nuevos sentimientos''

Estaba paseando por todos los pasillo del ARK no sabía qué demonios había pasado hace un segundo…una milésima de segundo…solo sentía odio y rabia hacia él, hacia ese erizo que estaba a tan solo un par de salas de donde estaba el ''no sé porque defiende a esa gentuza'' se dijo a sí mismo ''solo son personas que se destruyen a sí mismas en vez de estar unidos, gente que solo nacen para destruir su vida propia y destruir la vida de los demás…''. Ante esa frase se paro y miro por la ventana mirando un poco su reflejo en ella y sin quererlo unas pequeñas gotitas de sustancia salina resbalaron por sus mejillas cayendo al suelo al instante…se sentía tan mal con el mismo…tan mal…no pudo hacer nada solo recuerda como un soldado le disparaba y como ella caía al suelo perdiendo totalmente el brillo de sus hermosos ojos zafiros. ''María te juro que te vengare nada puede ponerse por medio ni siquiera…Sonic'' le costó bastante trabajo mencionar ese nombre….en verdad no le gustaba tener que hacerle daño a Sonic pero debía hacerlo si se metía en medio de su venganza…aunque realmente no entendía el porqué le dolía…el porqué se sentía enfadado y a la vez triste el saber que era su rival…y mayor enemigo…''supongo que es porque es el primero que me entiende…y me escucha….'' dijo intentando ocultar sus verdaderas razones mintiéndose a sí mismo, y sin decir nada mas siguió andando tranquilizándose pensando en varias cosas.

Mientras en otro sitio un montón de personas intentaban tranquilizar a Knuckles de la perdida de la Master Esmerald estaba realmente furioso y partió la mesa de la casa de Chris en dos con un pequeño puñetazo.

-¡Knuckles ya tranquilo! – le grito Amy sacando su mazo y amenazándolo acercándose a el. –¡¡Si vuelves a romper algo te juro que te saco de aquí como me llamo Amy Rose!!

Knuckles solo la miró pensando en qué demonios se creía esa para amenazarlo así pero para no poner más nerviosa la situación se sentó mirando hacia otro lado y Tails aprovecho el momento para hablar.

-Bien ahora que están las cosas un poco más tranquilas creo que ya sé donde podría situarse Sonic ya que sus zapatillas tienen unos clips que se muestra la posición del sujeto que las lleva y…

-¿¡¡Y porque no lo dijiste antes Tails!!??- pregunto Amy furiosa echando fuego a su alrededor.

-Bueno jeje…no lo pensé antes me he acordado ahora lo diseñe para saber en cada momento donde está Sonic por si nos hace falta su ayuda en cualquier caso y bueno Amy tranquila ahora mismo busco en donde está su posición…- Tails de repente saco un montón de artilugios y empezó a conectar y desconectar cables hasta que encontró un punto azul pero….estaba bastante lejos de donde ellos estaban y se veía muy débil como si estuviera en un lugar sin cobertura.

-No sé si funcione la radio que tiene el localizador porque parece ser que está bastante lejos pero lo intentare….

-¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!! – dijeron todos a la vez. –¿¿¡¡También tiene radio esa cosa tan pequeña!!??-

-Bueno si y espero que podamos aunque sea…-Tails siguió moviendo cables y una antena como si intentara buscar la señal de una antena para poder ver la tele y se empezó a oír la voz de Sonic sin que este se diera cuenta de esto.

-No sé porque se fue así…solo espero que regrese….

-¿¿¿¿????-Fue lo unido que pudieron pensar los demás, ¿de quién hablaba Sonic con tono tan triste? casi pareciera que se hubiera peleado con su pareja o algo así…pero dejaron ese tema de lado y Tails empezó a hablar.

-Sonic…hey Sonic ¿me oyez?

-¿Tails? –Sonic se sobresalto un poco y empezó a mirar para todos lados ¿Donde estas amigo? Te oigo pero no te veo D=

-Estamos aquí en tu zapatilla... ¿Recuerdas de las zapatillas que te di hace tiempo y te dije que eran importantes? Pues tienen un localizador y también un micro para poder hablar oye por cierto ¿Dónde estás que apenas recibo señal tuya?

-No te lo vas a creer Tails pero estoy en el espacio y….-de repente la señal se corto y solo se oía un ruido feo de fondo.

-¿Con quién hablabas Sonic?-dijo una vez grave saliendo entre las sombras y de repente se vio a la figura de Shadow saliendo entre la oscuridad con un aparatito pulsado-¿Avisando a los amigos? Pues mucho me temo que se te acabo la racha… ¿de verdad creías que no lo sabríamos?

Después de esas palabras se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos hasta que Sonic queriendo romperlo le contesto.

-Pues si no estuvieras tu Shadow creo que sí, porque el huevo de Eggman ni cuenta se daría.- dijo de forma graciosa que a Shadow aunque le pareciera que se portaba como un crio le gusto esa forma como se comportaba y no pudo soportar soltar una risita. Sonic solo se quedo perplejo ante esa sonrisa y Shadow se le quedo mirando fijamente durante un segundo mirando esos hermosos ojos que les recordaba bastante a los de aquella chica María…ojos que mostraban pureza e inocencia, Sonic se dio cuenta de cómo le miraba y aparto su vista un segundo sonrojándose un poco.

-Shadow… ¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto mirándolo otra vez haciendo que Shadow se diese la vuelta.

-¿Así como? Porque no te estaba mirando a ti Sonic…solo me recordabas…bah no te importa…-y dicho esto se acerco a la ventana que había a la vera de una pared suspirando intentando no mirar a Sonic y mucho menos a esos ojos que hacían que se perdiera por completo de este mundo para sumergirse en otro.

-….Shadow…yo…en verdad no quiero que estemos así…-dijo de repente Sonic sonrojándose. Shadow solo le dio la vuelta con la boca un poco abierta por lo que acababa de oír ¿Qué Sonic no quería llevarse así con él? Pero… ¿así como? ¿De qué forma se refería? En verdad no le entendió bien eso…

-Veras Shadow es que…yo creo que…-empezó a decir Sonic mirando al suelo sonrojado como un tomate y con los ojos brillosos haciendo de que sus esmeraldas lucieran más bellos en ese momento que nunca antes. Shadow simplemente se quedo ahí mirando la actitud tan rara que tenia Sonic en ese momento y sin saber porque al mirar esa expresión que el tenia en su cara hizo que el también se sonrojara esperando a que terminase esa frase….cuando…''¡¡pom!! Un fuerte bombardeo distrajo los pensamientos de ambos cuando de repente entraron Eggman y Rouge rápidamente.

-¡¡Shadow!! ¿Qué haces ahí perdiendo el tiempo? Nos están atacando los compañeros de Sonic quiero que vayas y te encargues de ellos mientras Rouge protege la Master Esmerald de ese equidna entrometido.

-muy bien doc ya voy a protegerla.-dijo rouge alzando el vuelo yendo hasta la cámara donde estaba la esmeralda.

-

bien Shadow, ven y ayúdame con esto-dijo Eggman montándose en un robot gigante y saliendo por la puerta.

Eggman salió rápidamente de la sala yendo son el robot hacia donde estaban los demás mientras Shadow salía pero Sonic que oyó todo le dijo.

-Shadow no vayas ¡espera! ¡¡Son mis amigos y no dejare que les hagas nada!!-grito pegando un puñetazo en el cristal de la jaula hermética.

-je dudo mucho que hagas nada ahí metido…y por favor no te metas por medio…Sonic…-nada más salir Shadow de la sala Sonic empezó a probar de todo para poder salir de allí y ayudar a sus amigos porque aunque amara a Shadow con todas sus fuerzas no permitiría que le hiciera daño a sus amigos…intentaría al menos hacerlo entrar en razón sobre lo que hacía antes de enfrentarse a él, pero antes debía salir de allí.

**Bueno aquí en capitulo 5 espero lo hayan disfrutado owo como ven voy subiendo un capitulo de ''no es tan fácil'' y otro de ''amor esmeralda'', bien espero le hayan gustado este capítulo como ven Shadow y Sonic están empezando a sentir sentimientos él uno por el otro, pero la sed de venganza de Shadow lo ciega por completo haciéndole ver que hay algo más hermoso que la propia venganza delante suya y ese es Sonic =P**


	6. Abriendo los ojos

**¡¡Hola a todos!! Aquí por fin me da por seguir la historia esta la verdad es ke deje de escribir cuando se estaba poniendo muy interesante espero me perdonen ya ke tenia asuntos escolares y no escolares ke solucionar y ya ke están mas o menos bien ps empiezo a continuar con el fic!!!! ¡¡¡No los hago esperar mas!!!**

Capitulo 6 " Abriendo los ojos"

Hacía mas o menos 10 minutos desde que Shadow se fue dejándome aquí solo y lo único que escuchaba era unas voces de muy lejanas de lucha…espero que mis amigos estuvieran bien y que Shadow no les hubiera hecho daño…sino se las vería con el.

-¡¡¡no puedo quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo!!!- inmediatamente Sonic se puso a dar todo tipo de golpes a la jaula hermética, llego un momento en el que paró porque se hizo algo de daño pero sin importarle eso siguió dando golpes con todas las partes de su cuerpo hasta que logro desquebrajar una parte de la jaula.

-muy bien ahora si que la rompo por completo- rápidamente hizo un spin dash hacia donde estaba el corte y rompió la jaula hermética en muchos pedacitos, pero de repente Sonic cayo al suelo algo herido pero logro levantarse enseguida. Esa vez Eggman si se había lucido con una jaula bastante resistente, pero eso ahora daba igual lo importante era salir en busca de sus amigos esperando de que todos estuvieran bien y saliendo de la habitación empezó a correr a velocidad supersónica hacia donde estaba el secándolo y cuando llego todo era un caos.

Rouge estaba peleando contra Knuckles por la "Master Esmerald" saliendo de la habitación como locos hacia otra y se perdieron de repente, mientras Tails estaba luchando contra Eggman con el Tornado de forma muy rival ésca, la vedad Sonic nunca había visto a Tails luchar así con nadie, pero no veía ni a Shadow ni a Amy (porque suponía que Amy habría venido a no ser que Knuckles y Tails la hubieran amarrado contra su voluntad en el borde de un acantilado xD) hasta que los diviso un poco mas lejos de allí como Amy estaba intentando golpear a Shadow con su mazo y esta se burlaba de ella de lo débil e inútil que era y le metió una patada en el estomago mientras caía boca arriba al suelo, Sonic lo contemplo asombrado esa escena y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a auxiliar a Amy y mientras llegaba escucho parte de su conversación.

-niña tonta… ¿de veras crees que puedes contra el ser mas perfecto que hay?...ahora te matare y no te pondrás mas por mi camino…seguro que nadie lamenta tu perdida…¡¡adiós!!-Shadow levanto la mano para echarle un chaos spear pero Sonic corrió mas hacia ellos lanzando un spin dash contra Shadow haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared y Sonic cogió a Amy en brazos.

-Amy ¿estas bien? – Amy de repente abrió los ojos y cuando vio a Sonic se alegro mucho al ver que lo había salvado.

-si Sonic, siempre estas aquí para salvarme…pero dime ¿si yo muriera a ti te daría igual?- dijo soltando unas lagrimas.

-claro que no Amy tu eres mi amiga ¡¡¡claro que no quiero que te mueras!!! Ahora te llevare a un lugar seguro- Sonic corrió con Amy en brazos algo lejos de allí y la sentó en un rincón y justo cuando la soltó alguien lo cogió de un brazo lazándole hacia mitad de la pista y todos lograron verle.

-¡¡Sonic estas bien!! –grito Tails feliz de verlo distrayéndose de su combate con Eggman cosa que aprovecho el para empujar el Tornado lejos haciendo que Tails se librara por lo pelos de que el Tornado cayera boca abajo aplastándolo.

-¡¡Tails!!- grito Sonic corriendo hacia el cuando Eggman lo cogió.

-¡¡suéltale Eggman!!-grito Sonic furioso.

-de eso nada jojojojojojojo!!- grito Eggman empezando a aplastar a Tails.

-¡¡vale déjalo!! Cógeme a mi si quieres pero suelta a Tails…-dijo Sonic sentandose en el suelo sin oponer resistencia.

Eggman soltó a Tails lanzándolo hacia la pared, acto que aprovecharía Sonic para correr pero alguien detrás lo sujeto con fuerza, y ese era Shadow.

-¡Shadow...suéltame!-dijo Sonic intentando zafarse de el pero estaba demasiado herido por lo anterior pasado que apenas tenia fuerzas.

-de eso nada Sonic… ¡me las vas a pagar por evitar que matara a esa plasta rosa!-grito Shadow furioso.- ¡te dije que evitaras ponerte por medio de mis objetivos!

-y yo te dije que evitaría que hicieras daño a mis amigos…no dejare que los lastimes…aunque me cueste mucho hacerlo...tengo que luchar contra ti-dijo Sonic cerrando los ojos.

Shadow abrió un poco los suyos sin entender bien lo que decía pero de repente los cerró volviendo a su mirada fría y arrogante.

-Sonic…si tu no puedes…¡¡yo si que puedo lastimarte a ti!!-Shadow cogio de los brazos a Sonic dándole una patada en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo boca abajo.

-muy bien echo Shadow sigue dándole fuerte mientras yo me encargo de estos dos-dijo Eggman mirando a Tails y a Amy.

-corred…iros de aquí….-dijo Sonic a Amy y a Tails.-estaré bien...¡¡¡iros!!!-les grito Sonic.

Tails voló hacia Amy evitando todos los ataques de Eggman y la cogio en brazos volando hacia la siguiente sala aguantando la negativa de Amy de abandonar a Sonic. Cuando ambos desaparecieron de la sala Sonic se sintió mucho mas tranquilo...Ahora sus amigos estaban a salvo de este pelea y nadie podría lastimarlos si estaban alejados del peligro.

-Bien Sonic ahora quedamos tu y yo…¡¡levanta!!- grito Shadow acercándose hacia el listo para la batalla.

-Shadow por favor...Reacciona-empezó a decir Sonic mientras se ponía de pie enfrentando a Shadow.- ese huevo podrido solo te esta utilizando para sus fines malvados…no le importas nada solo te usa como un arma…

-¡¡miente Shadow!!-gritos Eggman.-¡ya sabes que gracias a ami estas aquí fuera y no dentro de la maquina en la que estabas dormido y nadie nunca hubiera abierto!

-lo se Eggman no me pienso dejar engatusar por las palabras de Sonic ni las de nadie…-dijo Shadow acercándose mas a Sonic cargando un chaos spear en su mano.- así que ya sabes Sonic…¡¡tendrás que vencerme!! ¡¡Chaos spear!!

Sonic logro esquivarla y se lanzo contra Shadow rápidamente a gran velocidad contraatacando.- veo que no me queda de otra Shadow…¡¡tendré que vencerte para que entres en razón!!

Ambos empezaron en una fuerte batalla chocando entre ellos y dándose golpes bruscos el uno a otro…y a Sonic aunque los golpes de Shadow le dolían, mas le dolía que fuera el quien de los estaba dando, al igual que le dolía que lo odiara…con lo que él lo amaba…si Sonic the Hedgehog se había enamorado de ese desconocido…no sabia porque pero lo había echo…y lo que mas lamentaba era el no poder hacerlo reaccionar, él sabia que sus sentimientos hacia Shadow lo único que harían era lastimarlo de la forma mas mortal de lastimar a alguien…con el odio y el rechazo…y tan sumido estaba Sonic en sus pensamientos mientras luchaba contra Shadow que recibió un fuerte golpe dejándolo inconciente en el suelo cerca de donde estaba Eggman.

-bien echo Shadow sabia que no me defraudarías y ahora…-dijo Eggman con desprecio mientras levantaba el gran puño de su robot en dirección a Sonic.- ¡¡¡¡muere!!!!!

Rápidamente el puño del robot golpeo fuertemente a Sonic o eso creía él porque cuando levanto el puño vio que el cuerpo de Sonic no estaba.

-eh?? ¿Pero donde demonios est…? ¡¡Shadow!!-Eggman vio con asombro que a unos pasos de allí estaba Shadow con Sonic en brazos.- ¿¡¡que demonios haces Shadow!!? ¿No ves que esta es la oportunidad de matarlo y de poder tener total tranquilidad de que nadie se meta en medio de nuestros planes?

-no dejare que lo mates Eggman…-dijo Shadow con desprecio hacia éste.- yo solo quería derrotarlo…pero… ¡¡¡nunca jamás lo mataría ni dejare que nadie lo haga!!! ¿¡¡Has entendido bien!!?-le grito Shadow.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a gritarme así Shadow!? ¡Nada mas eres un experimento inútil de mi abuelo!-empezó a gritarle Eggman gritándole toda la verdad-¡ni siquiera eres real! ¿¡No te das cuenta que nadie jamás estaría interesado en ayudarte mas que yo!?-Shadow bajo un poco la cabeza- ¡¡¡todos tus recuerdos son mentiras al igual que tú solo eres una copia de alguien que si fue real hace mucho tiempo!!! Así que no creas que este mundo es para ti porque no lo es… ¡jajajajaja!-Eggman empezó a reírse al ver como Shadow tenia la cabeza agachada y él creía que era porque lo estaba lastimando, pero la verdad era que Shadow estaba mirando a Sonic…la única persona que de verdad le importaba en este momento y de la que se había arrepentido lastimar, entonces se dio cuenta de todo…Sonic había sido la única persona que de verdad lo había querido ayudar e incluso lo había intentado entrar en razón peleando contra el…en contra de su voluntad…

-¡¡no es verdad Eggman!!- grito Shadow.- ¡si le importo a alguien y es a Sonic!

-¿a Sonic?-pregunto Eggman extrañado.- jajajaja Sonic solo es un erizo idiota que se confía fácilmente de cualquiera…

-¡¡eso mismo huevo podrido!! ¡¡¡Confía en mí y por eso no dejare que nunca lo lastimes ni le hagas nada!!!-y dicho esto Shadow lanzo un fuerte chaos spear hacia Eggman haciendo que su robot volara por lo aires.

-¡¡no dejare que te largues Shadow!! ¡¡Robots a mi!!-dijo Eggman y de repente apareció un montón de robots rodeándolo a él y a Sonic que aun estaba inconciente en sus brazos. Por temor a que lastimaran a Sonic a Shadow no le quedo de otra que huir de allí hacia un lugar mas seguro.

-nos veremos las caras en otro momento Eggman…¡¡chaos spear!!-y desapareció con Sonic en sus brazos en otro lugar.

**Bueno ya acabé esta parte!! xDD espero os haya gustado por lo visto Shadow ahorita confía en Sonic…uuuuu no se que hacer son estos dos ahora que se quedaron solo LOL!!! Dadme ideas xDDD jajajajaja soy una perv pero es que creo que puede pasar algo ya que estan solos LOL!!! xDDD bueno nos vemos pronto en otro Capi byeee!!! X3**

**y espero me dejen muchitos reviews!!!!!! x3**

**Disfrutenlo!! xD**


	7. Confesiones en una noche mágica

**Hola a todos! Aqui después de varios meses sin aparecer…lo siento mucho de veras! Intentare terminar mis historias lo mas rápido posible pero apenas tengo tiempo con los estudios etc. Bueno dejo de aburrirlos con mis problemas pero antes de todo kisiera dar gracias a la gente ke me ha dejado reviews para ke lo continuara :) me animo los otros días cuando me metí a esta cuenta verlos bueno ya dejo de comentar y al fic ke sino los aburro xD **

**PD:AVISO DE POSIBLE LEMON OwO!**

* * *

Capitulo 7 ''confesiones en una noche mágica''

Todo estaba oscuro, no podia ver nada lo unico que sentia era un fuerte dolor en el pecho y su cuerpo enteramente cansado como si le hubiera arroyado un camion, con mucha dificultad abrio los ojos lentamente y empezo a divisar una pequeña luz de una lampara, empezo a tocar lentamente el lugar donde se encontraba tumbado y sintio el tacto de unas finas sabanas, al parecer estaba en una cama, lentamense te incorporo y vio el lugar donde estaba, al parecer era un dormitorio, pero…¿Qué hacia el alli? Hace poco rato estaba luchando contra Eggman y Shadow…¡eso es! La pelea sus amigos…Shadow golpeándolo…y después todo oscuro...levanto la mirada hacia el techo y vio un espejo en el y como algunas vendas recorrían su cuerpo..pero ¿quien se las había puesto? ¿Algunos de sus amigos. entonces...todo había acabado bien y mientras el estaba desmayado sus amigos habían vencido a Eggman y a Shadow?...Shadow...

-Espero que esté bien y no le haya pasado nada...-susurró Sonic agachando la cabeza.

-¿Quien debería estar bien?-Sonic al oír esa voz miro hacia el lugar donde provenía y vio a Shadow sentado en un butaca leyando un libro que posteriormente dejo sobre una mesita acercandose a el.

-Esto.. Shadow...que...

-Shhhsstt no preguntes nada Sonic...¿estas bien?-preguntó sentándose a un lado de su cama.

-Si..pero...¿donde estoy?...¿ y mis am...?-empezo a preguntar Sonic pero Shadow lo interrumpio.

-No lo se Sonic...no te preocupes ellos estan bien...debes preocuparte mas por ti...estas bastante herido...-dijo tomándole un mano. Sonic sintió rara esa acción de Shadow y empezó a temblar.

-Si...pero ¿ que...paso? ¿ que...hago aquí Shadow?-pregunto bastante nervioso sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

-Eggman intento liquidarte y yo...¡demonios! -Shadow se levanto de repente y tiro un libro que habia colocado anteriormente sobre la mesita evitando mirar a Sonic a los ojos.- no se...que diantres me pasó...ni lo que me pasa ahora...Sonic tu...eres el culpable de todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora...yo no deberia haberte ayudado antes... debí dejar que Eggman te apalastara...pero no pude...fue una reacción...no se porque...yo tengo una venganza que cometer...pero ahora...no puedo...no...

-Shadow...yo...-empezó a decir Sonic.

-No por favor Sonic déjame terminar...-dijo Shadow dándose la vuelta y mirando a Sonic a los ojos-...antes de conocerte creí que solo vivía para vengarme...para matar a todos los culpables de la muerte de ella...pero ahora estoy confuso...no se que hacer...ya no siento que solo vivo por esa venganza...tu me has dado una razon nueva para seguir existiendo en este mundo...has echo crecer en mi sentimientos que creí haber olvidado...

-Shadow...yo...

-Lo sé...es una locura Sonic...somos rivales no puede haber nada entre nosotros...

-No es eso...yo...yo...-empezó a decir Sonic mirándolo a los ojos dulcemente y Shadow vio en esa mirada lo mas hermoso que jamas hubiese visto en su vida...Sonic era como un ángel caído del cielo que había venido a salvarlo...a llevarlo por otro camino...un camino lleno de amor...si esa era la palabra ''Amor''...ese amor tan grande que sentía por ese erizo azulado que le había cautivado desde el primer día que lo vio..-Shadow yo... también siento lo mismo...yo...tu...esto...yo...-no hizo falta mas palabras para Sonic porque en menos de un segundo Shadow se había acercado mas a él y lo estaba abrazando colocando su cabeza dulcemente en su pecho y Sonic pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón dando brincos por querer salir de dentro.

-Ves lo que me has echo...me has cautivado...mi corazon solo late asi por ti Sonic...-Shadow dejo de abrazarlo y empezó a acariciarle el rostro dulcemente sintiendo la suavidad de su joven y tersa piel.

-Shadow...te amo...no puedo aguantarlo mas...tengo que decirlo...te amo tanto...- Sonic abrazó a Shadow empezando a derramar lagrimas.

-No llores por favor...-dijo Shadow secandole las lagrimas.

-No son de tristeza sino de felicidad...-dijo Sonic acercandose lentamente al rostro de Shadow, y Shadow capto el mensaje... Sonic quería besarle...y el se moría de ganas pero no sabia hasta donde llegaria si lo hacia...sonic aun estaba algo herido pero no pudo resistirlo mas y en menos de un minuto estaba besando esos labios suavemente y sintió como tocaba el cielo... Sonic era inexperto al igual que él pero...ese beso fue lo mas intenso que había sentido hasta ese momento y sin resistirlo tumbo a Sonic en la cama echándose el encima continuando con el beso convirtiéndolo en uno apasionado hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

Empezaron a mirarse a los ojos dulcemente mientras se acariciaban...la verdad era que ambos empezaban a sentir el calor del uno al otro...como se atraían esos labios a otro fugaz beso...hasta que Shadow no pudo resistirlo mas y empezó a besar el cuello de Sonic dando pequeños chuponcitos haciendo que Sonic soltara pequeños gemiditos de placer...al parecer eso le gustaba y mucho.

-Ohh Shadow...yo...ohh... Shadow...-Sonic empezó a acariciar las púas de Shadow sintiendo como este bajaba sus caricias y besos hasta su pecho lamiendo y chupando todo lo que se encontraba consiguiendo mas gemidos por parte de sonic, que estaba muy colorado y empezaba a sudar como nunca en si vida.

Shadow dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su entrepierna y miro a Sonic a los ojos viendo como este estaba demasiado rojo por el placer que le estaba dando.

-¿Quieres que siga?...-le pregunto Shadow, Sonic al oir esto se estremeció un poco...la verdad amaba a shadow...pero no sabia si estaba preparado para dar ese paso...pero luego sintio como shadow estaba aun acariciandolo y no se resistio mas...esa noche se dejaria amar por shadow...estaba decidido...

-Si... Shadow por favor continua...-dijo sonic cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro..? dijo shadow dudando un poco.-sino quieres lo entenderé...

Sonic al oír esto se levanto un poco y beso a Shadow dulcemente- mas que seguro...esta noche quiero ser completamente tuyo Shadow por favor...

Shadow al oir esto no lo penso mas y recosto a sonic en la cama mientras el se ponia manos a la obra y empezo a besar por donde se habia quedado antes consiguiendo mas gemidos de sonic hasta que llego a su objetivo...el pene de Sonic...se quitó los guantes y los zapatos al igual que a Sonic quedando ambos en calcetines, al principio solo lo acaricio suavemente con una mano el pene de Sonic hasta que no pudo resistirlo y empezó a lamerlo lentamente no quería que Sonic se asustara si se volvió loco, quería que la primera vez de su chico fuera especial y que nunca la olvidara. Lentamente shadow empezó a hacer sus lamidas mas rápidas hasta que empezó a introducir el pene de Sonic al interior de su boca consiguiendo mas gemidos y gritos de placer, no llevaba ni 5 minutos cuando noto como Sonic e tensaba y dejo de hacerlo que estaba haciendo, no quería que Sonic se viniera...al menos no todavía... quería hacerle sentir el mayor placer de su vida...y el sabia mas o menos como solo tenia que prepararlo.

Lentamente levanto las piernas de sonic y se las puso en los hombros logrando ver su objetivo, la entrada de sonic...lentamente shadow la acaricio con su dedo anular haciendo que sonic se estremeciera otra vez.

-Ohh..shadow...no se si...-

-No te lastimaré...te lo prometo...-dijo empezando a chuparse varios dedos suyos, sonic estaba nervioso, pero era normal era su primera vez...pero aun asi confiaba en shadow y sabia que no lo lastimaria.

Shadow termino de chuparse los dedos y lentamente introdujo un dedo en la entrada de sonic, este empezo a dar pequeños quejidos de molestia.

-¿te duele? -pregunto shadow empezando a mover el dedo lentamente.

-Un poco pero se esta pasando...mmm..-dijo sonic cerrando los ojos.

-Debes calmarte...no te tenes y así dolerá menos...-Sonic se relajo y en eso aprovecho Shadow metiendo otro y moviendolos ambos dedos haciendo que la entrada de Sonic se ensancharse y aprovecho metiendo el tercero, cuando vio como Sonic empezó a gemir de puro placer saco los dedos y coloco su pene en la entrada, Sonic ante esta acción se puso algo nervioso pero cuando miro los ojos de Shadow llenos de lujuria pero a la vez de amor se le paso todo y empezó a relajarse.

Shadow comenzó a entrar en el lentamente sintiendo todo su calor...cuando ya lo hizo por completo se quedo quieto intentando acostumbrar a Sonic a esa nueva sensación y a el mismo también porque sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría pero lo evito por completo... quería que ambos llegasen a la misma vez por eso cuando sintió la entrada de Sonic totalmente acostumbrada empezó a moverse lentamente haciendo gemir a Sonic mas y mas levantando sus piernas lo mas que podía rodeando su cintura con ellas haciendo que la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaran a ratos.

-Ohhh.. Shadow...ohhh que bien sigue! te amo! ohh!-Sonic estaba al borde del éxtasis gimiendo como un loco abrazando a Shadow lo mas que podía y lamiendo su hombro mientras shadow aunmentaba el ritmo, cuando de repente cambio de posicion sentandose en la cama y sentando a sonic sobre él aun penetrandolo guiaba sus movimiento cogiendolo de la cadera.

-Ohhh sonic...nunca habia sentido esto! aaah! no creo aguantar mas!-empezo a gritar shadow como loco moviendo mas y mas a Sonic cogiéndolo por sus caderas haciendo que moviera mas rápido.

-Ahhh! yo tampoco! -sonic tomo su pene con una mano y empezo a masturbarse mientras con la otra abrazaba fuertemente a Shadow, solo se dio unas cuantas caricias y termino manchando el pecho de shadow mientras este se venia dentro de Sonic, después del acto ambos se quedaron abrazados juntos aun unidos sintiendo una enorme felicidad como nunca antes y dulcemente Sonic se echo a un lado y Shadow se tumbo a su lado, se dieron un romántico beso quedando rendidos uno en los brazos del otro abrazados por una tranquilidad que parecía eterna.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llego este capitulo espero les haya gustado mi lemon es el primero que hago en mi vida, bueno la verdad he leido muchos etc a lo mejor creo ke por eso no me ha quedado tan mal, bueno este capitulo va dedicado a todos lo fans del Sonadow y a la gente ke ha estado esperandp esta parte mucho tiempo xD espero hayan disfrutado owo bueno me tengo que ir ya son las 2:19 de la mañana xD y deberia estar durmiendo pero bueno cuando la imaginacion viene tienes que quedarte a escribir sino no viene en mucho tiempo :)**

**dejen reviews y gracias! :D**


End file.
